A Wedding
by MusicLover500
Summary: They both had only dreamed this day would happen to them, and now that it was could think of no other person they would rather share this experience with. Or, Elena and McGee's wedding day.


_I know I should be working on updating 'Twist of Events' which I am, but this week and more than likely next week have been very draining emotion wise concerning TV shows. As many of your probably know, they killed Stefan off last night. To top it off, I know I'll be spending an hour crying during the finale of NCIS as it's the episode where they deal with Ralph Waite's death (may he rest in peace) and one of the agents is more than likely dying next week on Criminal Minds. So… this and any other oneshots/twoshots I post are an attempt at cheering myself up. And don't worry about my stories- I'm not abandoning them; just a lot of them are on hiatus and my mental state isn't too good to focus on updating the others._

_I wrote this while in school, by the way, a month or so back, so that's why this is being posted because the only thing that will require thinking is if you guys want me to include a reception scene._

_Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing. If I did a lot of characters would still be on both shows._

* * *

'A Wedding'

* * *

If Elena had been asked years ago when she was seventeen if she ever thought she'd see the day she walked down the aisle she would have reluctantly admitted she didn't. For a variety of reasons. Most prominently the fact she was uncertain she even would survive high school, being the Petrova doppelganger with everyone it seems wanting you for some reason or another.

But she had, and she had a met a normal, wonderful, human guy who eventually popped the question, leading to this moment.

"Elena." Alaric whispered beside her. "Relax." The brunette had hardly noticed how tight she was gripping his arms as the double doors drew closer, bringing the nerves with them.

"Sorry." She replied in an equally hushed tone, loosening her grip.

He just have her a small smile of understanding as the first strains of wedding march could be heard and the doors opened, giving her the first glimpse of her wedding. She still couldn't see McGee, and worry over who he would react returned.

Elena managed to convince herself she was being silly—he handled the knowledge of her past well despite being a federal agent and having every reason to not believe the supernatural existed. If he could handle and accept _that_, he wouldn't care how she looked.

Tony—one of McGee's coworkers and the best man—went first, arm in arm with Caroline, who was the maiden of honor. Next went the rest of the wedding party, made of up of McGee's other coworkers Ziva, Abby, and Palmer along with Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt. Then it was her turn.

Everyone stood up at as she walked in. She automatically recognized Gibbs, Ducky, Tyler, Damon, and Stefan in the first few rows, along with McGee's mother and sister. Seeing the familiar faces quelled the panic she could feel settling in.

Then she saw McGee standing at the very end, and all her worries and nerves melted away. He looked really good—more so than usual—in a tux. The look on his face when he saw her was absolutely priceless. He looked positively stunned.

She smiled softly at him when the final chords died away and they stood in front of each other.

"You look beautiful." He managed to whisper before the preacher called for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We gather here today to witness the union of Timothy McGee and Elena Gilbert…" He began.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a haze, with vows exchanged along with rings and being pronounced man and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher concluded. Elena felt McGee pull her close- and then his lips descended on hers. The whole world faded and for those brief seconds it was just them and the kiss, carrying promises of the future and that this was indeed happening.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling widely.

* * *

_Yeah… crappy. But like I said, my mind's not exactly straight and this was written awhile back. I may and may not add another chapter, so don't be disheartened by the 'complete' if you actually enjoyed this._

_I do know I'll be posting a Damon/Luna oneshot and maybe some sort of oneshot dealing with Doctor Who or some other fandom soon._


End file.
